My Twilight Story
by RozaX4XDimitri
Summary: This is my Twilight story but it's imprint story not a vampire love human story... It has old people and new people. You have to read the story to find out more i hope you like it
1. The life we have but never known

Bell's POV

**Long story short i guess jokes. Well I guess i will tell you who i am first and tell you about myself.**

**Well my name is Isabella Swan but I'm known as Bella.**

**I live in a little town called Forks. With my father Charlie and my Twin sister Bianca.**

**Me and Bianca are the same in almost every way besides our hair hers is more black and I'm a brown.**

**She has the blue eyes from Charlie and i have chocolate brown eyes from my mother.**

**5 years ago we lost our mother to cancer. And after that everything has changed.**

**My father is always working.**

**Bianca is always staying busy.**

**And my cousin's are always pulling me down to the res called La push.**

**She my mother's name Mel Black.**

**Billy Black and Renee Black are her brother and sister.**

**Uncle Billy has a son named Jacob.**

**And Auntie Renee and Uncle Phil have two children Chase and Roza.**

**Them three are always at my house pulling me to shops or something or just down to there place.**

**School......God the one place i hate.**

**Me and Bianca are well liked we both have boyfriends. And we are co-captains in the cheerleading team. **

**I go out a football star John Palmer.**

**And Bianca is with John's younger brother Ken who is our music star of the school.**

**Then we have my best friend Teeghan O'Hara who is going out with Andrew Jackson, We also have Jimmy O'Hara Teeghan's little brother and Lucy Jackson Andrew's little sister.**

**We have the slut of the school so i call her but she is Bianca's best friend Jessica Stanley and her cheating boyfriend Mike Newton the school pig so my life is life...**

**Today is our first day back at school but we also have the kids from La push High coming to Forks High school because the La push school got burnt down.**

**And here we go...**

"**BELLA??"**

"**WHAT!"**

"**DAD SAID WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!"**

"**FINE BIANCA I'M COMING NOW. MEET ME IN THE TRUCK."**

"**FINE BUT HURRY UP."**

**I looked in the mirror and seen my mini black shorts, white tank top and my black high heels.**

**My hair was out in loose curls and u had light make up on. I looked hot. I walked down stairs grabbed my book bag, phone and kegs and walked out.**

**Bianca was in the truck with the music playing really loud.**

**The song was Love me by Justin Bieber and she was singing all the way to school.**

**When we pulled up Bianca jumped out and ran to the group and Ken and i got out and walked while looking around everyone was watching me like always.**

**The forks high girls glared and the boys drooled.**

**But the La push kids didn't really look at me much until of course some La push girl came running over to me with my cousin Roza who was yelling my name.**

"**Bella!!!"**

"**Yes Roza?"**

"**These are my friends Jane Call also known as shortie, Sofia Howard known as honey, Jess Clearwater known as bitch please don't as why and this is my best friend Magdalagna Uley known as Maggie or Pope. Guys this is my cousin Isabella Swan known as Bella."**

"**Hey girls, how are you?"**

"**Good." said all of them at the same time.**

"**So what's up Roza why are those guys watching you all when you are with me." i said nodded my head to the La push boys across the car park staring at us.**

**But before Roza could say anything the one that caught my eye yelled out something.**

"**MAGDALAGNE ELIZABETH ULEY GET YOUR LITTLE ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW."**

"**Oh shit sorry Bella but i have to go my brother wants me. Can we sit with you at lunch so we can get to know each other more?"**

"**Of course Maggie. You better go i will see you girls are lunch. Um Roza can we talk for a minute?"**

"**Yeah sure. I will see you girls later."**

"**Ok Bye."**

"**Bye."**

**When they walked off i asked Roza what was wrong cause she didn't look right.**

"**Roza what's up? Something has upset you."**

"**Bells i will tell you later can i text you and tell you about it in class."**

"**Yeah just don't get caught ok now give me a hug and ran to class cause i have a free."**

"**Ok bye." She gave my a hug and ran to class.**

**Sam's POV**

Stupid shit..

Here we are at Forks High School because La push High got burnt down.

Me and the pack are stuck here.

I was talking to the pack when i noticed my sister and her friends jumping up and down when a girl got out of the truck i didn't she here face good but her body was perfect. Long legs, breast were a perfect size, her skin tone was like ours but a little lighter. She was a La push girl that lived in Forks.

When the girls started running over to her i got a little worried.

Chase's little sister Roza was running over to the girl yelling "Bella!!!"

When they were talking i asked Chase who she was.

"Hey Chase?"

"What's up Sam?"

"Who the girl over there with your sister and the girls."

"Oh that's Isabella Swan, and over there is Bianca Swan they are twins and mine and Jake's cousin's." When he said Bianca he pointed to a girl that was watching the La push boys walk past her he looked like Isabella but with blue eyes. What i have seen Isabella has chocolate brown eyes.

"Wait she is you cousin?"

"Yeah you remember my Uncle Charlie and Auntie Mel the one who died of cancer 5 years ago that's little Bella and Bianca from back then."

Wow that's Bella. The girl that i was standing next to holding her in my arms at her mother's funeral the one i imprinted on that's her.

"Yeah Sam she doesn't look the same anymore she all grow up."

"Yeah and she is beautiful."

"Wow Sam don't let her boyfriend hear you say that."

"Boyfriend? Chase does she have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah his name's John Palmer i hate him he is the football star here. Bianca goes out with his brother who is the music star. Everyone in the family hate them boys but the girls want them so yeah. Oh bells about to go."

"Ok I will get Maggie."

I turned to Maggie and they looked at me and Roza went to turn to Bella and say something so i yelled out.

"MAGDALAGNE ELIZABETH ULEY GET YOUR LITTLE ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW" Everyone jumped that wasn't from La push I'm always yelling like this so Maggie heads to class for the kids from the res think it's natural.

She said something to Bella then came over but Roza stayed with Bella they started talking and then hugged and walked different ways.

Maggie came over and i said. "Pope get to class right now."

"Fine I'm going oh i won't see you at lunch."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm sitting with your lover girl."

The pack knew about me imprinting on Bella 5 years ago.

They all laughed when she walked off making my face turn pink.

"Shut it you lot."

And i walked off to the library cause i have a free now.


	2. One weird day

**Bella's POV**

After my free period i had cheerleading practice which means the boys had football practice but they normally just watched us.

I put the list up in the gym to say who is on the forks cheerleading team

**Forks High**

**Bella Swan (co-captain)**

**Bianca Swan (co-captain)**

**Teeghan O'Hara**

**Dana Hale**

**Lucy Jackson**

**Lisa Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Alice Cullen**

**Jessica Stanley**

That's when i seen the La push cheerleading team's list up

**La push High**

**Leah Clearwater (co-captain)**

**Emily Moore (co-captain)**

**Magdalagne (Maggie) Uley**

**Roza Black**

**Kim Moore**

**Jane Call**

**Jessica Clearwater**

**Sofia Howard**

**Elisabeth Williams**

So two cheerleading teams we may even have to football teams that's when i heard.

"Coach what's going on why do we have two football teams?"

"John we have them because Forks is one of the best and so is La push we even have to cheerleading teams cause I'm sure you Forks students don't want to work with the La push students."

And then John stormed off to the football field and i went and looked at the football teams.

**Forks High**

**John Palmer (captain)**

**Mike Newton**

**Ken Palmer**

**Jimmy O'Hara**

**Andrew Jackson**

**Edward Cullen**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Jason Hale**

**Brock Lucas**

Then La push's

**La push High**

**Sam Uley (captain)**

**Jacob Black **

**Chase Black**

**Paul Howard**

**Bradley Duff**

**Seth Clearwater**

**Collin Duff**

**Embry Call**

**Jared Howard**

**Quil Call**

Wow this is going to be interesting.

I walked into the locker room for the cheerleaders and Forks High was glaring at La push High who were glaring back. God i have to stop this.

"GIRLS!" i yelled and they all turned to me.

"Thanks. So who is the Captains in La push if i remember the names right it was Leah Clearwater and Emily Moore."

"That's us." Said one. She was about my height black short hair. Tan skin and she was wearing mini blue shorts and a white sports bra. Then she said. "I'm Leah and this is Emily Moore."

She pointed to the one next to her who was a little taller then me long black wavy hair and was wearing black mini shorts and a pink sports bra.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella and I'm captain along with my twin sister Bianca Swan."

"Hi." they said at the same time.

So i turned to my team and said "Girls you know what to do, 10 laps around the football field not stopping to talk to the boys and then we come back and start our routine. So lets go."

We started heading out the door after we got changed and then Leah stopped me and said "Look i know we are from La push and this is your school but i was wondering if we could put the Forks and La push cheerleading teams together i mean we are the best and by working together we could be the perfect team. What do you think."

I looked at Bianca and she mouthed "fine"

"Yeah sure Leah. Why don't we go do the 10 laps and then talk more about it."

"Yeah sounds perfect come on girls."

And we all walked out we were all talking and getting along until we seen the boys fighting on the footy field we all ran to them and pulling the boys apart i went to John and the Captain of the La push team Sam.

"JOHN STOP!!"

"NO GO AWAY THIS IS OUR SCHOOL BABE THEY NEED TO LEAVE."

"JOHN YOUR BEING A DICK. SAM IF THAT'S YOUR NAME PLEASE STOP THIS."

And he did.

"Thank you Sam at least one of you are grown up."

I looked around and the la push kids were staring at me in shock.

"What?" i asked.

Then i heard a growl and it came from Sam and all the La push kids said "nothing" and smiled at me.

I turned back to John and i snapped.

I slapped him across the face and walked off calling him a dickhead.

Teeghan and Bianca told the girls to come and they did even the La push girls.

We done our 10 laps and went into the gym and talked to get to know each other i learned a lot about the La push girls and they where great i got along with Leah the best. And Teeghan and Bianca got really close.

By the time lunch came we said outside with the La push girls and having fun until John came over.

"Babe what the fuck are you doing with the freaks from La push?"

All whole football team were there laughing with him. So i stood up and got in his face.

"You know what John we're over."

"WHAT?"

"I said we are over. Other words YOUR FUCKING DUMPED!!" And the whole school turned to look.

Me and John have been going out since primary and now i just dumped him so this is not something you see or hear from us.

Then John did something i never thought he would do.

He slapped me and started calling me a slut.

**SPOV**

Me and the La push football team were on the footy field when the Forks team came out and we all got in a fight.

Next thing all you hear is

"JOHN STOP!!" Her voice was like bells oh my god it's Bella.

Then the guy i was fighting his name must be John yelled back

"NO GO AWAY THIS IS OUR SCHOOL BABE AND THEY NEED TO LEAVE"

"JOHN YOU BEING A DICK. SAM IF THAT'S YOUR NAME PLEASE STOP THIS."

And i did. but that John guy wanted to keep going.

She looked in my girls and said "Thank you Sam at least one of you are grown up."

Then she looked around and all the La push kids were staring at her so she asked "What?"

So i growled and they all said "nothing."

Then she turned to John and slapped him and walked off calling him a dickhead everyone from Forks looked shocked when she slapped him even Jake, Chase and Roza where shocked.

Two girls stepped forward when Bella walked off and said "Come girls we have 10 laps to do and Bella's not waiting."

One looked like Bella's twin i think her name was Bianca I'm not to sure and the girls ran off.

I turned to John and said "Well Johnny Boy i guess we will finish this later then."

"Your on freak." and we all went different ways.

Some of my pack when and phased cause they were still pissed off and the others sat around talking until lunch we were walking outside when we seen the La push girls with the Forks girls talking, eating and laughing until John walk up to them and they stopped talking to each other and looked at John.

We were sitting close to the girls so we heard what he was saying.

"Babe what the fuck are you doing with the freaks from La push?"

And him and all his friends laughed.

Then Bella said "You know what John we're over."

"WHAT?" he yelled

"I said we are over. Other words YOUR FUCKING DUMPED!!"

Everyone was watching them and Chase whispered "Wow this is a first they have been going out since Primary and have never broken up. This is new."

Then out of no where his hand slapped her and she fell into the girls.

The pack jumped up beside Jacob and Chase. They sat there and next thing Bella and Bianca were on their feet. 5 minutes later after standing there Bianca had a black light around her and Bella had a white light that's when Jacob and Chase jumped up.

Chase grabbed Bianca and Jake grabbed Bella and the boys were saying thing into there ears. Chase said some to low for us to hear to Roza and next thing she was on the phone.

**Charlie?**

_What's up Roza? Is everything ok?_

**No Charlie it's happening Bianca's black and Bella's white. What do we do? Who is the main one we should worry about? And how do we stop them?**

_Bella is the one to worry about......she is stronger then Black....Umm the only other person i know to be white was their mother and with me imprinting on her i was the only one to calm her down...Bella doesn't have an imprint yet well i don't think she does......_

I didn't listen to that anymore and i ran to Bella.

Jake looked at me weird and told me to move away. But i didn't listen.

The whole school were moving away from the girls and they had looks to kill the bell went and everyone left besides Bella's and Bianca's friends and the pack and imprints stayed.

Bella was still watching John walk away and i moved down to her level and looked into her eyes.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Talk to me."

And then she disappeared.

"Holy shit where did she go." asked Jared.

"She will talk when she is ready." said Bianca

"Bianca what's going on?" asked Leah

"i can't say it's up to Bella when we tell because she is the leader of what we are and she says yes or no. And Jared i think your name is stop looking at me like that for 5 minutes."

We all turned to Jared and laughed he imprinted on Bianca.

Then i looked around and everyone who was were-wolf or soon to be imprinted. The pairings are

**Bella & Me **_(Wow Really. So that is what........................ Oh um SHUT UP)_

**Bianca & Jared **(Ha-ha Ken never liked you)

Someone was hearing my thoughts and i could hear theirs. Cool.

**Teeghan & Paul **(OMG Teeghan is going to break up with Andrew)

**Leah & Jake **_(They were already imprinted)_

**Seth & Maggie **_(Sam is going to kill him)_

**Bradley & Roza **_(Chase is going to kill him)_

**Chase & Emily **_(Ha-ha I'm tell Auntie Renee)_

**Collin & Jane **_(Oh how cute)_

**Elizabeth & Quil **_(Who's Elizabeth? Did i meet her)_

**Sofia & Quil **_(Paul and Jared are going to kill him.)_

**Lucy & Jimmy **_(Knew that was going to happen but how?)_

**Jessica & Brock **_(Poor Brock is going to get killed by Seth & Leah)_

**Who's in my head -Sam**

_Umm Sorry i wanted to know what you were thinking. -Bella_

**Well who are you? -Sam**

_It's me Bella. -Bella_

**Holy shit how are you doing this? and were did you go?- Sam**

_Turn around 99 -Bella_

When i turned around Bella was standing there.

"Bella are you ok?"

"Yeah Sam I'm fine i just needed some time to cool off. But I'm all good now from listening to your thoughts."

"I'm glad your happy now. But tell me what are you?"

_I'm a witch -Bella_

"_Bella are you joking?"_

"_No Sam I'm telling the truth and i know what you are and what imprinting is and don't worry I'm not going to ran away so stop thinking that please."_

"_Wow...Oh sorry."_

"_It's fine don't worry about it. Well i have to go I'm seeing things i don't want to see."_

"_Wait where are you going?"_

"_First beach you want to come?"_

"_Hell yeah. I will tell everyone."_

"_Ok then. By the way I'm driving your car."_

_Great a girl that loves cars I'm in heaven._

"_I heard that Sam."_

"_Good i wanted you to."_

_And she smiled and beautiful smile and walked to my car._

_I turned to everyone and said we were going down to first beach and they all said they were going to._

_Bianca ended up taking Bella's truck and Jared went with her._

_Today was one weird day._


End file.
